


Winning the Oblivious Bear

by paris_93



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Random & Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:55:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paris_93/pseuds/paris_93
Summary: No Joy No Seulrene.And Joy won't let Bae Joohyun stop her from winning the oblivious bear's heart.The battle starts today.
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Kang Seulgi, Kang Seulgi/Park Sooyoung | Joy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Winning the Oblivious Bear

Park Sooyoung aka Red Velvet Joy can't keep her eyes away from the resident girl crush of their group; the great Kang Seulgi. Who wouldn't fall to that charismatic girl? But too bad, Sooyoung is aware that she can only adore her cool unnie and her secret crush to her won't go any further because of the goddess leader of the group named Bae Joohyun.

Bae Joohyun aka Red Velvet Irene. A goddess. The definition of perfection. How can Sooyoung compete to her? There's no way that she can win Seulgi's heart if Bae Joohyun is her ultimate rival.

"Are you having indigestion?"

Sooyoung looked behind her then saw Yerim looking at her with a curious stare. "How could you say that?"

"Because your face looks very sour, Sooyoung unnie." Yerim explained.

Sooyoung groaned then shook her head. She looked back at Seulgi who's now having a conversation with Joohyun. She sighed realizing the chemistry of 'Seulrene'.

'I guess you can never be mine, Seulgi unnie.'

She heard Yerim's soft chuckle. Did she think it out loud? She looked back at Yerim who's now sitting on the sofa next to her.

"I'm up for some drama, Sooyoung unnie." Yerim teased making Sooyoung rolled eyes on her. Even the maknae is aware that Seulgi is Bae Joohyun's property.

Sooyoung looked back at Seulgi again but gulped hard when she locked eyes with their leader. Joohyun's eyes looked like telling her to back off. Wendy went out from the kitchen then called them for lunch. The supposed to be peaceful rest day on Red Velvet's door seems like the start of a silent competition between the bunny and the chick of the group.

"I want to have a unit debut with Seulgi unnie too. We will look so cool together." Sooyoung voiced out all of a sudden during their lunch time.

Wendy started the conversation about her next baking plans but the talks suddenly leads to Seulgi and Irene's chemistry as a sub-unit, thanks to Yerim who obviously loves the silent rivalry of the two whipped unnie towards the oblivious bear.

All eyes looked at Sooyoung who smiled warmly when she noticed Seulgi smiling brightly at her. But her smile fades when she noticed the warning look from their leader.

"Only the company can decide who can be the next unit in our group. Besides, I'm sure luvies will love it more if we will comeback as a full group, right?" Wendy said. She's smart and can easily sense the dark tension going on between Sooyoung and Joohyun unlike the oblivious bear.

"Wendy is right. No more unit debut." Joohyun said. She locked eyes with Sooyoung with a smirk.

Sooyoung pouted making the other members complained, except Seulgi who still treats her like a maknae, not just Yerim.

"Aigoo. Sooyoung is so cute. Come here." Seulgi said, reaching out a hand to playfully scratch Sooyoung's chin.

Sooyoung felt so happy. She pouted more while leaning more closer to Seulgi's touch. Other people will find that interaction so cute except Wendy and Yerim who looks so afraid for Sooyoung's life after watching the look on Bae Joohyun's goddess face.

_____________

A/N: I'm just new to Red Velvet. Maybe a few weeks or already a month passed since I've become interested with them. Welcome me on the fandom, luvies. ♥♥♥ Thanks for reading.


End file.
